Scary movie comfort
by Xxwerewolf.loverxX
Summary: It's halloween and the boys are having there annual scary movie marathon. But, the movie may be just a bit to scary so instead they find something else to occupy their time. FLUFF Carlos/Logan & Kendall/James


Scary Movie Comfort

James flinched slightly and slid further into Kendall's side when a scream startled him. Suddenly the killer appeared on the screen and James jumped, managing to spill the entire bowl of popcorn all over the place. Carlos screamed as well and buried his head in Logan's shoulder. Logan laid his head on top of Carlos' and buried his face in his hair. He made it look like he was comforting Carlos, but really he was trying to hold in a scream of his own. The news of the new LA serial killer was getting too everyone. That is everyone but Kendall. He just chuckled and kissed the top of James' head gently.

James screamed into Kendall's side. Logan wasn't able to hold back his screams any longer and screamed loudly, pulling Carlos hard into his side as he started to shake. James wasn't paying attention in the slightest; instead he kept his head buried deep in Kendall's side.

"Alright guys," Kendall said. "I know it's a Halloween tradition, for us to watch the newest, scariest movie together, but I honestly think we can skip it this time. It's obviously too scary for you," Kendall said as he poked James' nose gently. "And you two," he said pointing to Logan and Carlos. "So I think we should call it a night, head to bed, and sleep in the comfort of our lover's arms." James just nodded, never having been a big fan of scary movies to begin with and only ever watched them because they were Kendall's absolute favorite genre of movie, and always provided a chance to cuddle.

Kendall picked James up, only because he felt like it, not because James wasn't capable of walking on his own, and carried the curled up body of his famous boyfriend into the room they shared with each other. Carlos and Logan decided to stay and turn on a different movie, a comedy, so that Carlos wouldn't have terrifying nightmares like he normally would if they were to watch a horror movie right before going to bed.

"Night boys, and don't stay up all night... you know," Kendall said with a smile. James smirked at the two lover boys lying on the couch, and kicked the door shut, making a resounding crack echo off the empty walls of the deserted hallway.

* * *

><p>"Logie," Carlos whispered, his face still buried in Logan's chest. "Can I pick the movie?"<p>

"Of course you can baby, whatever you want," Logan whispered. Carlos smiled and got up to put in Hall Pass. This would only be the fiftieth time they watched it. But Logan just chuckled and pulled Carlos against his chest. Kissing the top of his head he settled back into the couch with Carlos sprawled out on top of him, face nestled firmly under his chin. Logan knew he would be asleep within a few minutes.

Sure enough, not even ten minutes later, Carlos' gentle snores could be heard and Logan smiled. Softly he kissed his cheek and joined his boyfriend in an even, deep slumber. They would both be there for each other to chase away any nightmares one of the may or may not have.

* * *

><p>Kendall carried James over to his bed, and laid him down gently. Taking off James' shirt he admired his well-developed six pack and then slipped off his pants, so he was in nothing but his boxers. He slipped his own clothes off as well and slid into bed beside him.<p>

Wrapping his arms tightly around the slightly shivering boy, Kendall pulled James hard against his chest and squeezed him tightly. He knew James' was still a little bit scared and needed all of the reassurance he could get.

"Shh... baby. It was just a movie, nothing more. It'll be okay, alright? Go to sleep and everything's gonna be fine." Kendall stroked James' back soothingly, trying to lull him to sleep.

James just nodded slightly and rested his head against Kendall's chest. Kendall smiled and started humming their song Nothing Even Matters. Soon the humming turned to singing and James was being lulled to sleep by the gentle sounds of his boyfriend's sweet voice. Once Kendall was sure James was asleep, he stopped singing and tightened his grip on James. Laying his head on top of James', he drifted off to sleep, holding the person he loved most in the world in his arms.


End file.
